So Much Different Than Australia
by Werewolf Moon and Punk Bunny
Summary: Full of stupidity & idiocy. 2 gurls in 5th yr hav strange and fun times in Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We own . nothing! So don't sue us or my leprechaun will hit you with his pot of gold. Oh and we do not own the "You Give Me Head" or the "Down Under" songs  
  
So Much Different Than Australia  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
'Oh my god! How cold is this country?' said one girl who was waiting for a particular train on platform 9 3/4.  
  
'Yeah I know ay,' said her companion, a slightly taller girl of around the same age, 'but it's not that cold, I mean it's England for crying out loud, we're not in Australia any more.' She looked at her watch, 'we'll be on the train soon, 'bout five minutes until it arrives, then I can sleep, sleep is good.' She yawned, 'I hate jet lag.'  
  
'God Nicole, if you go to sleep on the train, I'll never be able to wake you up.'  
  
'Oh, har har har! Very funny Rhiannon, I'm astounded by that intellectually profound statement!' Nicole stated breathing heavily.  
  
Rhiannon looked scared, 'Where the hell did that come from?'  
  
'I don't know,' said Nicole, 'but it scares me, I don't even know half those words.'  
  
'That's what England does to you,' Rhiannon said turning away to look for the train, 'Hogwarts is supposed to be the best school for witchcraft and wizardry.'  
  
'Wowies.'  
  
Rhiannon rolled her eyes, 'That sounds more like your vocabulary.' she whispered.  
  
'Did you say something?' asked Nicole suspiciously.  
  
'No no, look! Here comes the train.' said Rhiannon gathering her trunk and her owl, 'Come on Nicole! I want to get the back carriage!'  
  
When everyone was seated on the train, most of the kids were hanging out the windows waving to their families, but seeing as Rhiannon and Nicole's parents were in Australia, they had no one to wave to.  
  
'Wow! We have the whole back cabin to ourselves!' said Nicole.  
  
'Yeah! Aww, too bad we don't have anyone to wave to,' then Rhiannon thought of something, 'hey, why don't we wave to everyone?'  
  
'Yeah cool!'  
  
Nicole and Rhiannon opened the windows and yelled out, 'Bye, we'll miss you!' to anyone they saw.  
  
'Bye funny looking stranger.' shouted Nicole as she waved franticly at a bewildered looking wizard.  
  
'Bye red haired lady with the smiling face! I'm gonna miss you!' yelled Rhiannon waving at a witch who was actually Mrs Weasley, she just smiled and waved back.  
  
After waving and shouting they sat back down just as the compartment door slid open. The girls looked up and saw two boys and a girl walk into the compartment.  
  
'Oh sorry,' said the black haired boy, 'we didn't know you were in here.'  
  
'That's ok,' replied Rhiannon, 'we can share if you like.' The three people came and sat down opposite them.  
  
'Hello, my names Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that is Harry Potter.' Hermione said introducing herself and the boys. When she said 'Harry Potter' the girls were stunned.  
  
'Well, my name's Rhiannon Lycan and this is Nicole Aidan.' She said smiling.  
  
'Hey dudes.' Nicole said.  
  
Harry had a puzzled expression and asked, 'I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you don't sound like you're from around here, and you look around our age. Where're you from?'  
  
'That's because we're not from around here.' Nicole said. 'We come from the land Down Under where we ride kangaroos to school and have koalas as pets and the wombats eat the grass.'  
  
Then Rhiannon added, 'You can't dig off an island.'  
  
'No duh.'  
  
'Well they might not have known and they might have tried, and they would have drowned-ded.'  
  
'Aww, yeah.'  
  
Rhiannon started humming the tune to 'Down Under' by Men At Work. And then they both started singing it:  
  
|Travelling in a fried-out combie | |On a hippie trail, head full of zombie | | | |I met a strange lady, she made me | |nervous | |She took me in and gave me breakfast | |And she said... | | | |"Do you come from a land down under? | |Where women glow and men plunder? | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover" | | | | | |Buying bread from a man in Brussels | |He was six-foot-four and full of | |muscles | |I said, "Do you speak-a my language?" | |He just smiled and gave me a vegemite | |sandwich | |And he said... | | | |"I come from a land down under | |Where beer does flow and men chunder | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover" | | | |Yeah | | | |Lyin' in a den in Bombay | |With a slack jaw, and not much to say | |I said to the man, "Are you trying to | |tempt me | |Because I come from the land of | |plenty?" | |And he said... | | | |"Oh! Do you come from a land down | |under? (oh yeah yeah) | |Where women glow and men plunder? | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover."| | | | | |Living in a land down under | |Where women glow and men plunder | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover | | | |Living in a land down under | |Where women glow and men plunder | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover | | | |Living in a land down under | |Where women glow and men plunder | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover | | | |Living in a land down under | |Where women glow and men plunder | |Can't you hear, can't you hear the | |thunder? | |You better run, you better take cover |  
  
'Rhiannon!' shouted Nicole.  
  
'What?' Rhiannon yelled back.  
  
'Dude, where's my owl?'  
  
'Right next to you.'  
  
'Ohh, sorry dude, I thought you stole him.'  
  
'You're an idiot.'  
  
'What did you say dude?'  
  
'I said I come from a land down under.'  
  
'Dude, you are seriously wacked in the head.'  
  
'Yeah, I know.'  
  
Nicole and Rhiannon looked at the trio who had been silent ever since they started their singing.  
  
'Umm, Nik maybe we should go for a walk.'  
  
'Yeah, dude yeah.'  
  
As soon as the girls walked out the trio just looked at each other until Hermione spoke up, 'They are a bit.'  
  
'Mental.' Finished Ron.  
  
'But in a good way.' Added Harry. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
As the girls walked out of the cabin and shut the door they smashed into a blonde haired boy and two gorillas.  
  
'Whoa, I didn't know we could have monkeys as our pets.' Said Rhiannon.  
  
'Uhh, I think they're people dude.'  
  
Rhiannon concentrated for a moment, 'Oh, so they are.'  
  
'You're a bit old for first years aren't you?' asked the blonde boy. His gorillas just sniggered behind him.  
  
'Thank you for pointing out the bleeding obvious.' Said Nicole.  
  
'Umm, what my friend here is trying to say is that we are not going to be in first year, we're actually in fifth year.' Stated Rhiannon.  
  
'Well, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle.' he said extending his hand, 'I believe we shall be in the same year.'  
  
'Oh like that Hermione, Ron and that Harry girl back there.' Nicole said.  
  
'Harry is like a guy, Nik. Don't be so rude, for all we know Draco is Harry's friend.' Rhiannon said.  
  
Draco laughed, 'You mean Harry Potter? That excuse for a wizard, my friend? Ha, don't make me laugh.'  
  
'Oh, so you're not his friend.' Rhiannon said.  
  
'God no!'  
  
'Well that's good, he's a bit of a girl anyway.' Said Nicole.  
  
'He seems nice, what's the deal?' Asked Rhiannon.  
  
'He's a goody to shoes, with his little mudblood girlfriend and his little pet weasel.' Answered Draco.  
  
'I thought he has an owl?' Nicole whispered to Rhiannon.  
  
Rhiannon giggled, 'Idiot!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Uhh, I said, don't rub the lamp if you don't want the genie to come out.'  
  
'Umm, ok dude, settle down.'  
  
'Wait a second. Malfoy, I've heard that name before.' Rhiannon squinted as she thought. 'Hmm, lemme think.'  
  
'Don't think too hard, you'll get a headache.' Nicole said. Rhiannon slapped her on the arm, 'Oww. Do you have no heart?'  
  
Rhiannon didn't answer her, instead she pulled Nicole away and looking at Draco she said, 'They're Death Eater trash, stay away from him.'  
  
'Umm, what's a Death Eater again?'  
  
'You know, Lord Voldemort's-'  
  
'He's not a Lord, he's gay.'  
  
'Well they're his minions and they kill people.'  
  
'Oh yea, and they killed your. umm, sorry.'  
  
'That's ok, just lets go.'  
  
They started to walk away until Draco asked, 'Where are you going?'  
  
Nicole turned around and said, 'Umm, we gotta go get our stuff now, so umm, we'll see you around, ok?' She smiled at Draco.  
  
'Yeah. ok.' Said Draco. Nicole and Rhiannon walked back into their cabin and sat down.  
  
Nicole said to Rhiannon, 'You can't just be mean to people like that, they can be very sensitive, you know.' Rhiannon wasn't listening to her, instead she just curled up into the corner and looked out the window.  
  
'People like who?' Hermione asked.  
  
'People like Draco Malfoy. very sensitive people.' Nicole answered.  
  
'Ha, Malfoy. sensitive? That'll be the day.' Ron laughed.  
  
'Well, he seems nice, don't you think Nan?'  
  
'He seems alright, but it's the rest of the family you have to worry about, but I still don't think we can trust anyone whose name is Malfoy, or even associated with them.'  
  
'That's definitely right, Malfoy's cannot be trusted, at all.' Harry said. 'I know that for a fact.'  
  
'Yeah, Harry's almost died by Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy.' Ron said.  
  
'Come again? Who's Lucy?' Asked Nicole.  
  
'Uhh, it's Lucius, and that's Malfoy's father.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh dude, I thought you said Lucy, he sounds like a girl.' Said Nicole.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving at the station, they went their separate ways and the trio wishing them good luck with the sorting. They walked up to some really tall dude who they didn't want to meet in a dark alley.  
  
'Firs' years this way. oh hullo, you two mus' be the new students, follow me.' The big dude said. They followed and found themselves near a row of little boats. 'Hop in, four to a boat, you girls can have a boat to tha both of ya.'  
  
They hopped in and the boats magically propelled themselves towards the castle. Upon reaching their destination, they got out of the boats and made their way to the castle doors.  
  
A stern looking woman opened the doors and ordered them to come inside. They reached yet another set of doors and the woman turned to speak to them.  
  
'I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will pass through these doors and you shall be sorted into one of the four houses which are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Follow me please.'  
  
'Hey dude, what's with all the 'shall' and 'follow me' stuff?' asked Nicole to Rhiannon.  
  
'Dunno, but shall we follow her?'  
  
'Yes, we shall.'  
  
They walked to the front of the big hall with the funny looking ceiling and they noticed Draco sitting with his gorillas on one table, and the trio sitting together on another.  
  
McGonagall turned to the group and said, 'Here is the sorting hat to sing it's song.'  
  
Placed on a chair, the sorting hat began to sing:  
  
'I am the sorting hat, and this shall sing.  
  
Give me your head, give me your head Give me your head, give me your head  
  
Put me on, I won't take long Put you in, the house you belong  
  
Gryffindor, the colour red The house of bravery It must be said.  
  
Hufflepuff, is very yellow Loyalty in this house I will bellow.  
  
Give me your head, give me your head Give me your head, give me your head  
  
Ravenclaw, the house of blue All the smart Join the queue.  
  
Slytherin, is really green They are so cunning They always scheme.  
  
Give me your head, give me your head Give me your head, give me your head  
  
Put me on, I won't take long Put you in, the house you belong.'  
  
Everyone excluding Nicole, Rhiannon and Dumbledore, who were humming along to the song, were entirely shocked that the sorting hat would sing like that.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat getting over the surprise, and said, 'When I call your name, you will come forward and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house.'  
  
McGonagall called out the names of the first years, and then got up to, 'Lycan, Rhiannon.'  
  
'Good luck dude,' whispered Nicole, 'don't get into that weird huffleypuff marshmallow house, it seems too marshmallowy.'  
  
'Umm, thanks. Good luck to you too.' She whispered back. Rhiannon walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the chair.  
  
The sorting hat spoke, 'Ahh, not a first year I see, well well, hmm yes-'  
  
'Hold up hat, can I not be sorted into the Death Eater house, I have issues with them. Thanks.'  
  
'What Slytherin?'  
  
'Yeah, that'd be the one.'  
  
'Hmm, you could be good in that house you know, but if you don't want to, I say you should be in. GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Thanks hat.'  
  
Rhiannon gave the hat back to McGonagall, and took her seat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and the others.  
  
Next McGonagall called, ' Aidan, Nicole.' Nicole walked up and sat on the stool, feeling ridiculous with that tatty old hat on her head.  
  
'Well, your not a first year either I see, I know, I'll put you in-'  
  
'Not marshmallow, not marshmallow.'  
  
'Uhh, I wasn't going to put you in the 'marshmallow' house.'  
  
'Ohh cool dude.'  
  
'Ok then. GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'You rock, I rock, we both rock!'  
  
Then Nicole took a seat opposite Rhiannon.  
  
They heard a tinkling of a glass being tapped and their attention turned to the teacher's table, where the old man stood up.  
  
'I would like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts, I am the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. As you all have noticed, we have two new additions to the fifth year, Rhiannon Lycan and Nicole Aidan. They have travelled from the wizarding school in Australia and have joined us here at Hogwarts, and I hope that you will make them feel welcome. The Forbidden Forest is as the name implies, forbidden. The full list of 912 things you cannot do in the corridors at any time, can be seen in Mr Filch's office, and I'm sure you will all rush to see it, but do not run, for that is on the list.' He chuckled to himself and his eyes twinkled with mirth. 'We also have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, I am very pleased to bring back, Professor Remus Lupin.' Most of the school cheered as he walked in the door and took his seat. 'Well I have two more things to say to you all, bottoms up and enjoy your year at Hogwarts.'  
  
  
  
Everybody started to eat as the food appeared.  
  
'Wow, the food is really good this year.' Said Ron with a mouthful of food.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Ron, it's the same every year, haven't you noticed?'  
  
'But this is better than last years.'  
  
Hermione just shook her head while Rhiannon and Nicole giggled.  
  
'So Hermione, we'll start from the left, who's that dude with the weird looking black hair and the big nose?' Asked Nicole.  
  
'That's Snape, he's the potions teacher and head of Slytherin.'  
  
'He's really-' started Harry.  
  
'Ugly.' Said Nicole.  
  
'Well yes, but I was going to say 'cruel' and he hates everyone who isn't in Slytherin and especially hates me, because he hated my dad, long story.'  
  
'Hmm,' Rhiannon said, 'Snape, I've heard that name before. Oh I know, he was. oh my god, he was a Death Eater wasn't he?'  
  
'Yea he was, but now he's on Dumbledore's side, don't know why, but he is.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So what does that McGonagall woman teach?' Asked Rhiannon.  
  
Hermione looked at McGonagall, 'She teaches Transfiguration, she's the head of our house and the deputy head mistress.'  
  
'Wow, she must be important.' Said Nicole.  
  
'Yeah, she's Hermione's favourite teacher.'  
  
'Shutup, Ron.' Said Hermione.  
  
'And who's that Remus Lupin guy?' Inquired Rhiannon.  
  
'He's the best teacher and was one of my dad's best friends. He's really nice and he's a umm yea.' said Harry.  
  
'And who's that big dude who we don't wanna meet in a dark alley?' Asked Nicole.  
  
'Oh, that's Hagrid, he's the Care Of Magical Creatures teacher.' Said Harry.  
  
'More like runaway from the dangerous monsters with teeth class.' Said Ron.  
  
Rhiannon and Nicole laughed.  
  
'But he's really nice and. innocent, in a way.' Harry said.  
  
They ate dinner and at the end, Dumbledore stood up, 'Now that you have eaten, you all must feel tired, I know I am, but then again I'm just old. Now your prefects will take you to your dormitories.'  
  
'What about our owls and stuff?' Asked Rhiannon.  
  
'Yea, you know, our stuff?' Nicole repeated.  
  
'It's already been taken up to the dormitories.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, coolies.' Said Rhiannon.  
  
They arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady, and the prefects gave the password ~schnizzle~ and the Gryffindors shuffled in.  
  
'Wow, how cool, but seriously. red? I mean what's with that?' Asked Nicole.  
  
Rhiannon squealed, 'Ooo, I love this room, it's so prettyful.'  
  
They walked up their dormitories and found their belongings.  
  
'Aww dude, here's my stuff, how mad is that?' Yelled Nicole.  
  
'Mmm, pretty curtains. Me go bed now, goodnight all.'  
  
~Ten minutes later~  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Screamed Rhiannon.  
  
'Ahh, dude what's up? You nearly made me piss my pants idiot.' Yelled Nicole.  
  
'I left Humphrey at home,' Sniffed Rhiannon.  
  
'Oh shit, that's what you woke me up for? You'll probably get it tomorrow dumbass!'  
  
'But I can't sleep without him.'  
  
'Go sleep with Hermione then, I'm sure she won't mind.' Joked Nicole.  
  
'Who's Humphrey?' Hermione asked.  
  
'He's my teddy bear, you know, Humphrey B. Bear from the show 'Here's Humphrey'?'  
  
'What show?'  
  
'Ohh wait, it's Australian, don't worry.'  
  
'Ok great, now can I go to sleep? I'm really tired. You know jet lag and all.' Asked Nicole.  
  
'We travelled by floo, imbecile.' Replied Rhiannon.  
  
'JET. LAG!'  
  
'Ok ok, it was jet lag, idiot.'  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'Uhh, I said kangaroos jump.'  
  
'No shit sherlock, anyway I'm going to sleep now, wake me up again and I'll shove your head so far up your ass you can wear yourself as a hat!'  
  
'Charming. Humphrey, how can I sleep now, in this new bed with these pretty curtains without you?'  
  
'Easy, shut your eyes. and your mouth.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~The next morning~  
  
'Nik. wake up.' Whispered Rhiannon as she shook Nicole gently. 'Nik, get up, your gonna be late. Nik. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!'  
  
'Fine. grumble butt. what's the time?'  
  
'7am.'  
  
'What? Nik must sleep, need sleep, now sleep, just sleep, be gone woman.'  
  
'Fine, miss breakfast, don't go to class, get yourself a detention, see if I care, it's not my butt.'  
  
'And I'm glad that it's not your butt, I like my butt. Wait, detention?'  
  
'Yea, school starts early here, so if I were you, I'd get myself ready.'  
  
'But your not me, and I'm glad of that too.'  
  
'Oh, very funny.'  
  
'Yea I know.'  
  
'Just hurry up ok, or you'll be walking by yourself to breakfast.'  
  
'Ooo, how scary, not.'  
  
'Just hurry up will you.'  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
'Will you frickin' hurry up, not that I'll eat anything but I actually want to get my timetable sometime this morning!'  
  
'I'm coming alright, don't get your knickers in a knot!' Nicole walked out and they headed to breakfast with Hermione.  
  
When they were seated and everyone had started eating, except Rhiannon, she asked, 'When is lunch? Like what time is it?'  
  
'Umm, around twelve I guess.' Replied Hermione.  
  
'What? I'll have to wait that long to eat.? Ooo, but eating in the morning makes me feel sick.'  
  
Nicole looked at her, 'Why don't you just eat now? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know? Why don't you just have some Vegemite on toast?'  
  
'Mmm, sounds good...but wait! I cannot see the beloved Vegemite!'  
  
Nicole looked around, 'Yea, where is it?'  
  
'Er. we don't have any vegemite, what is it anyway?' Asked Hermione.  
  
'It's like the most nummiest spread on this whole planet, dude you mean to tell me that you don't know what Vegemite is? Dude, that's just wrong! It's almost. illegal!'  
  
'Vegemite is like the only thing I can eat for breakfast besides Weet-bix that doesn't make me feel sick in the morning.'  
  
'Umm, we don't have any Weet-bix either.'  
  
'I'm screwed.'  
  
'No you're not dude, just walk up to Dumblydore and ask him for some.'  
  
'What? No I can't, I'm too scared!'  
  
The trio laughed, 'How can you be scared of Dumbledore?' Asked Ron.  
  
'Just think of him as a kid because that's how he acts, except he's much much older.' Said Harry.  
  
'Ok.' Rhiannon slowly made her way up to the teacher's table and over to Dumbledore who was sitting next to the Snape guy.  
  
'Hello,' said Dumbledore, 'did you sleep well last night?'  
  
'Yes thankyou.'  
  
'That's good to hear, well, what seems to be the problem?'  
  
'Umm, well, do you guys get Vegemite in England?'  
  
'Unfortunately, we do not, but it's quite nice isn't it, I tasted it a few years back. We can get some in for you if you want?'  
  
'Thankyou, oh yea, and could you please get some Weet-bix? If it's not too much trouble. If it is don't worry.'  
  
'Oh, it's no trouble at all.'  
  
'Thankyou heaps, Mr Dumbledore.'  
  
'You're most welcome! Enjoy your day!'  
  
Rhiannon turned to go but the Snape guy stopped her.  
  
'Before you go Miss.?'  
  
Rhiannon looked back blankly.  
  
'.'  
  
'Yes.Mr Snape?'  
  
'What's your name?"  
  
'Rhiannon.'  
  
'Your surname.' He said annoyed.  
  
'Oh, Lycan.'  
  
'Well Miss Lycan, you should remember to refer to your teachers as Professor not Mister in the future.'  
  
'Ok, I'm sorry Professor Snape, where I come from we say mister.'  
  
'Well you're not in Kansas any more Dorothy!'  
  
Dumbledore and Rhiannon burst out laughing.  
  
Between laughter Rhiannon said to him, 'You quoted from the Wizard of Oz! You don't look the type to be watching that sort of movie! Wait you don't look like the type who would watch a movie at all!'  
  
Snape went pink and glared at her, 'Five points from Gryffindor!'  
  
That stopped her laughing, 'Wow, maybe I should have stayed in Australia, the teachers there know how to joke around.bastard.'  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'I said the kookaburra sits in the old gum tree.'  
  
Snape glared at her, 'You may go now.'  
  
'Oh may I? Thankyou Mister.' She said sarcastically. 'So I'll just follow the yellow brick road back to my table shall I?'  
  
Snape fumed, '10 points-'  
  
'To Gryffindor!' said Dumbledore. 'For making an old man laugh so early in the morning.'  
  
At that moment McGonagall came back from handing out the timetables, 'What was that? 10 points, 10 points for what?'  
  
'Er. well it's really only 5 points, quite an amusing story.'  
  
'Why is it only 5?'  
  
'Severus-'  
  
Rhiannon sniggered at his name and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Severus took 5 points off her. I'll tell you a bit later.' He said looking at the very furious Snape. 'You'd best be off now Miss Lycan.'  
  
'Thanks sir, I mean Professor.' Rhiannon walked back to her seat trying hard not to laugh, but failed miserably when she sat down.  
  
'What's so funny?' Asked Nicole.  
  
Rhiannon explained what happened in between her laughter and everyone began laughing and passed it on down the table about Snape quoting Wizard of Oz. Soon the whole school was laughing except for the Slytherins because nobody had told them.  
  
McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and said, 'Now you lost the bet. that's 5 sickles.'  
  
'How was I supposed to know it would get around in five minutes, I think that's a record for this school.'  
  
'Pay up old man.'  
  
'So Nan, are you going to send an owl to Dad about Humphrey? Or are you gonna keep me awake and chuck a spaz tonight?'  
  
'Give me a pen and paper and I'll write a letter to him.'  
  
'Pen and paper coming right up. um, Ron can I borrow a pen and some paper?'  
  
'A what. pen? What's that?' Asked Ron.  
  
'Oh yea, they use feathers here, they call them quills.' Said Rhiannon.  
  
'How can you write with a feather? I didn't bring any.' Nicole said.  
  
'Luckily, I did.'  
  
'Yea but you're weird.'  
  
'True, but most witches and wizards are.' Rhiannon took a quill and some parchment from Hermione and wrote:  
  
Dear Anthony, Sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I left my Humphrey on my bed, could you please send him back with my owl. Ta Rhiannon  
  
'That ought to do it I reckon.'  
  
'Say hi from me!' Nicole exclaimed.  
  
'Ok.there, done.' While she waited for her owl to come and collect the letter she looked at her timetable.  
  
'Ok, so we have potions first.with the Slytherins, who teaches that again?'  
  
Harry looked at the others, 'is it safe to tell her?' The others just nodded.  
  
'Ok, well it's.Snape.' It took a moment for this to register and when she got over the initial shock, she banged her head on the table.  
  
McGonagall smiled, 'Ha! That's another 5 old man.' 


	2. Authors Note and Thanx

Hey dudes, Sorry for not posting our stuff sooner but we are in the middle of our school trials and yr 10 certificate. Please post any reviews, they are all welcome. We're hoping to resume writing soon. Thanx to our only reviewer 'yellow house', we're very happy that you like it. Actually we were practically dancing all around the room when we found out you reviewed and liked it. Thank you so much! Later dude! Luv Nan and Nik 


End file.
